


Routine

by Legal_Assassin



Series: ShuHaru Week 2020 [2]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Coffee, Cooking, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Morning Routines, Post-Canon, Shuharu Week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:47:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24648952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Legal_Assassin/pseuds/Legal_Assassin
Summary: Ren and Haru have class in a few hours and it's Haru's turn to do morning preparations.
Relationships: Okumura Haru/Persona 5 Protagonist
Series: ShuHaru Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1778155
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28
Collections: Shuharu Week 2k19 + 2k20





	Routine

**Author's Note:**

> ShuHaru Week 2020
> 
> Day 2: Morning
> 
> Was going to do something for Evening, but then I got this idea and decided to do more fluff (God knows I need it). This is set a few years after the ending of Persona 5; both Ren and Haru are in college.
> 
> It seems like fate's trying to keep me from posting these; first my finger gets cut and then Mother Nature falcon-punches me in the abdomen. But I'm going to finish this week no matter what!

Haru blinked her eyes slowly as the sun's light filtered in through the cracks of the blinds. She wasn't too eager to get up; she was warm and comfortable where she was in bed with Ren spooning her from behind. But both of them had classes in a few hours and it was her turn to do morning preparations. So she reluctantly slid out from under Ren's arm, careful not to disturb him or Morgana curled up on top of him.

When Ren moved into Haru's apartment, with Morgana tagging along, the two of them decided early on that they would rotate who would brew coffee and cook breakfast in the morning. Since the two would be working to open a cafe together someday, it made sense for both of them to sharpen their cooking and brewing skills. The only time this routine was disrupted was if one of them had something important to do in the morning such as the time Haru went to attend the opening of Okumura Foods' new coffee shop chain. This would ensure that the workload was split evenly and each of them had every other day to sleep in a little more. Dinner was something they made together if neither had anything going on and lunch was made from the leftovers.

Once Haru got the kettle of water on the stove and the coffee beans ground (she decided on Mexican Altura for this morning), she set about preparing breakfast. Her tomatoes were ripe now, so she decided to use those in a salad while keeping the rest of the meal mostly traditional. So she set about reheating leftover rice from last night and dissolving dashi powder in a small saucepan of water. While the dashi was cooking, she went to her tomato plant and snipped a decently-sized one; the salad wouldn't be that big, so she didn't need that much tomato.

While slicing up the tomato, Haru ate a tiny piece and smiled at the delicious tartness. She had come a long way from when she first started growing vegetables; she remembered when she first brought her vegetables in for Sojiro to try. Sure they had been packed full of energy, which was useful for when the Phantom Thieves traversed the Metaverse and needed a burst of energy, but the taste across the board was on the bitter side. Not the kind of bitter suited for greens, but a bitterness one would find in medicine. It wouldn't be acceptable to serve them to patrons. Besides, now that the Phantom Thieves were retired (unless something else came up again), they didn't need that energy boost.

And coffee tasted better anyways.

Haru had just finished tossing and plating the salad when the kettle whistled. She poured water through the coffee filter, wetting the filter and getting rid of the papery taste before emptying the water and filling the filter with the ground coffee beans. Once the pot was finished, she took a moment to appreciate the savory aroma before returning to breakfast preparations.

She had just finished plating breakfast for both of them, along with setting aside a piece of salmon for Morgana, when Ren and Morgana came into the kitchen. "Good morning," Ren said, rubbing the sleep grains from his eyes. He paused to give Haru a kiss on the forehead.

"Good morning," Haru said back, giggling from the peck. "Breakfast is ready."

They sat down for breakfast; grilled salmon with white rice and miso soup, along with some pickles, eggs, and a lightly dressed salad. Haru also had some natto mixed with soy sauce for herself; while she loved natto, Ren wasn't as fond of it.

"The tomatoes were ripe, so I used one in the salad," Haru told Ren. "What do you think?"

Ren stabbed one of the tomato slices with his fork and took a bite. He chewed for a bit, swallowed, then said "It's good. Just as I'd expect from you."

"I'm glad to hear it." Haru beamed. "Even though it's still a ways off, I can't wait to serve it at the cafe."

Ren smiled back. "I'm looking forward to it, too."

"You're doing a good job cooking the fish, too," Morgana piped up. "Ren's only just stopped burning it."

"Hey, it's that or raw," Ren fired back.

"Raw might be better."

The two boys kept up their playful bickering while finishing up breakfast. Once everyone finished, Ren washed the dishes while Haru got dressed. This was also part of their routine; whoever did the cooking would get dressed while the other person handled clean-up.

As they headed for the subway to get to the college, Ren said "Maybe we should do something special with the tomatoes for dinner tonight. They were really good."

"You sure?" Haru asked. "I was just going to do a salad again."

"Salads and sandwiches are good, but if you're going to feature the vegetables at your cafe, you should come up with recipes where they're the star," he said.

"That's not a bad point," Morgana said, poking his head out of Ren's bag. "You're growing the vegetables, so they should take the front stage. It'd be a waste to just toss them into a salad all the time."

"Hmmm..." Haru thought about it. She was used to meals with some type of protein as the main feature, but she knew that there were dishes that had vegetables as the feature. And she would like to make something Maybe she should start branching out a bit. "I'll look up some recipes when I get the time between classes."

"If you find anything, send me a text and I'll pick up ingredients after my classes finish up," Ren told her. 

"I will," Haru said with a smile. "Thank you."

"Anytime."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not completely happy with how this turned out either. Will go back to fix sometime later.


End file.
